Beautiful In My Eyes
by Izzy Saunders
Summary: We all know how Sebastian feels about his true form. When it comes down to it he isnt the most confident person. So what happens when Ciel witnesses something at the wrong time? Obviously yaoi XD Personally I ship Claude and Sebastian but that'll come next time. If you dont like yaoi then keep scrolling. Dont discriminate. SOME of us like reading about guys fucking each other! XD
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw a naked Ciel walking seductively toward him. It had been weeks since his Young Master had tried to seduce him which made him think that maybe he had done or said something that had upset the young earl but looking at him now it probably was all a ploy so that when the moment was right he could devour the boy

."Sebastian you know over the past couple of days I've been quite naughty."

Ciel straddled Sebastians lap whispering and nibbling on the demons ear. Sebastians breath hitched in his throat at the pleasure that coursed through his body. He wanted to take the boy here and now right on top of the desk that sat in Ciels office.

"Se-bas-stian"

Ciel enunciated each syllable and with each syllable he got as close to Sebastian as possible, his hands snaking down to mans growing length. "Take me Sebastian,"

Ciel whispered as he gained a groan from his demon butler as he rubbed him through his trousers,

"Take me here on my desk"

Sebastian didnt need to be told a second time. Immediately he picked the boy up earning a slight giggle as he laid the Ciel on the oak desk beneath them. Sebastian looked at the young lord underneath him and his entire body coursed in anticipation. Ciels beautiful skin was flawless, his raven locks spread across the desk like waves, his mismatched eyes were half lidded and clouded in lust, his lips were parted as his heart raced awaiting the incoming pleasure. Sebastian lowered his lips to his lover's forehead, kissing him gently as if he might break any minute now. His gloved hands roamed the young lords body enticing the boy, making him squirm in anticipation. Sebastian's hand made contact with Ciels awaiting cock, brushing it ever so lightly. To Sebsatian's satisfaction he earned a moan from the young boy.

"Sebas...tian s-stop teasing."

Sebastian smiled and locked eyes with Ciel, their demonic glow increasing as he was overcome with lust.

"Patience My Lord."

He hadnt noticed he had spoken in his native demonic tongue, so honestly Ciel had no idea what his butler/lover except that it turned him on eyes flashed dangerously, his body beginning to heat as the first stages of his transformation started to begin. His tongue turned to one of a snake as he slid it up and down Ciels beautiful neck, enticing a moan from the beautiful boys body.

"More Sebastian, more!"

Sebastian slid his gloves off, his pentagram tattoo glowing a dangerously vibrant purple as blood spewed from it. He slid the hand in between Ciel's thighs. Ciels back arched off the desk as he groaned Sebastians name begging for something more than the light touches. Slowly Sebastian's tongue made it down Ciels shoulder and to the boys erect nipples. He circled the one on the right while his free hand played with its twin.

"S-S-Sebastian!"

The hand the demon had in between Ciels thighs played with the young mans balls grazing and massaging them.

"Unnnn...nnnn...Sebas...nnnn...m-more"

Sebastians fang like teeth bit Ciels nipple gaining a gasp of pain and pleasure from his lover. Blood traveled down his chest and Sebastian licked at it,the sweet nectar sending vibrations down the demons body .A scream echoed throughout the mansion as Sebastians bones cracked his eyes widening at the pain, his tattoo bleeding rapidly. Ciel's eyes snapped open and immediately he stood up as his demon fell on the floor flailing in pain.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He made to grab the demons shoulder but a clawed hand swiped it away,

"Dont Young Mast- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Ciel could do was back away from Sebastian. He didnt know what to do, the demon was in so much pain but didnt want his help for whatever screaming died down, the room was covered in black feathers. Ciel hadnt noticed but he had closed his eyes. As Sebastians screams silenced slowly he opened his eyes. What he saw made him gasp. It-Sebastian was beautiful. His hair had grown, and possibly had gotten dark if possible. It reached his back, his skin was as pale as the moon, his eyes a deep crimson blood red. His black nails, now claws, his teeth were elongated fangs. He had black wings, tattered and scratched, but they looked like they were as soft as a ravens feathers. He was beautiful, glowing even! Ciel was lost for words, I mean yea he thought Sebastian was sexy in his human form as well, but seeing him in his true form, the form of a demon, he could feel his body warm and his heart race. He noticed that Sebastian's clothing had ripped so the man was standing in nothing but his black underwear.

"Im hideous. Young Master I ask you not to look at me in this disgusting for-"

Ciel flew into Sebastians arms tackling the demon. Sebastian grunted and looked confused at Ciel. Ciel stared into those beautiful crimson orbs and smiled,

"Simply beautiful."

He kissed Sebastian, his tongue playing a round of chase with the demons.

"Y-Young Master please dont. Im not-"

"You are Sebastian"

Ciel said angrily,

"Dont tell me you're ugly. I dont see it. What I see,"

Ciel smiled as he grinded against Sebastian enticing a moan from the demon,

"Is a beautiful man that needs to be fucked"

Ciel ripped off Sebastians boxers discarding them in the pile of shredded clothing. Violently he slammed himself onto Sebastian groaning in pain and pleasure he could feel the blood pouring down his leg. Sebastian moaned, the scent of his Young Masters blood and the feel of himself within him overrode his senses.

"Y-Young Master you're bleeding."

"I dont care"

Ciel bounced harder and faster his breathing becoming ragged. Sebastian could see that Ciel was close, his animistic instincts kicked in and instantly Ciel was underneath the demon in seconds. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel then slammed back in harder.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel screamed in pleasure and pain as Sebastian thrusted at an inhuman pace the only sound being their ragged gasps and the slapping of skin. Sebastian kissed Ciel, his fangs biting in the boys lower lip. Ciel gasped but welcomed the pain and his tongue danced the tango with Sebastians. He moaned into the kiss as Sebastians hand snaked in between his legs, sliding up and down his shaft and playing with his balls as the demon thrusted. He could feel the familiar coil in his gut, he was close.

"Sebas...tian I...I"

"I know...me too"

Ciel's body rocked as he met with Sebastians erratic thrusts. His toes curled, his back arched, Sebastian linked his fingers with Ciels as the boy saw stars behind his eyes and screamed.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon thrusted harder and harder as the boy rode out his orgasm. Sebastian groaned as his own orgasm racked through his demonic body,his wings expanding to their full length, his fangs shining as he let out an animal like growl. His seed decorated Ciels inside like paint and the feeling made Ciel shudder in ecstasy.

"Y-Young Master."

The weakness of Sebastian's voice worried Ciel. Even though the boy was tired he forced his eyes open to see what shape his butler/lover was in. What he saw made his body go cold. Sebastian was bleeding horribly, his back, his stomach, his mouth, everywhere he looked there was black spilling. Weakly Sebastian pulled out and smiled slightly at Ciel.

"S-SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Sebastians body was pounding. Sunlight shined through the window of the room he occupied. He tried to sit up but nearly screamed as a strike of pain went through his entire body. He grasped the sheets tightly nearly tearing a hole through them. How long had he been unconscious? What happened? Where was he? Well obviously he was in the Phantomhive Mansion but where? In what room? Slowly he pulled himself up, gritting his teeth at the immense pain he felt. His vision had been hazy but eventually cleared as he looked around the room, his room. He was in his room but why? Usually he never slept, he couldnt remember the last time he actually had slept. Demons dont really need sleep only when severely injured so it can speed up the healing process. Is that why he was here in pain? What happened? Oh God Ciel! He needed to tend to his Young Master/lover. Quickly, completely forgetting he was injured, he moved to get out of bed and dressed. It was like swords were piercing every part of his body at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He collapsed to the floor, pain coursing through his body like the blood in his veins.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He looked at the door and saw Ciel. How long had he been there?

"Sebastian oh God!"

The Phantomhive earl ran over to his lover and tried to help him up.

"Im f-fine Young Master."

Sebastian grit his teeth, he didnt want Ciel to see him weak.

"Sebastian I order you to let me help you."

The tattoo on his hand glowed just as the one on Ciels unmasked eye.

"Yes My Lord."

Sebastian complied with Ciels assistance as the young man got the demon back into the bed.

"Young Master might I ask what happened to me? How long have I been unconscious?"

Ciel looked down guiltily,

" For a couple of weeks. Its all my fault."

Sebastian was confused,

"Its all my fault. You told me you didnt want to you know after you changed but I made you. I..."

"Wait what!? You saw...I changed!?"

Sebastian felt disgusted with himself. How could he have let his Master let alone his lover see that disgusting part of him?!

"Sebastian I am so sorry."

Ciel whispered.

"I'll leave now."

Ciel made his way to leave but Sebastian caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug that hurt the demon but still was worth it.

"Im so sorry Ciel."

Ciel could feel Sebastians body straining so he pulled away to see a hurt Sebastian.

"Scoot over Sebastian"

As best as he could Sebastian moved over to let Ciel in. Ciel climbed into the bed and laid on Sebastians chest, snuggling with the demon.

"Dont ever think that you're disgusting Sebastian. You're not, I wasnt afraid when you were like that. I thought you were beautiful, I think you're beautiful. I want you to believe that."

Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around Ciel,

"Is that an order Young Master?"

Ciel could hear the smile in his lovers voice without seeing it,

"Its an order Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled then closed his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Yes My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Now for those who follow me Love Immortal will be making a comeback very soon. I just have been swamped with projects and assignments, my showcase is next week so I wont have a lot of time to write so Im trying to finish up my next chapters so you guys have something to look at while Im gone. Trust me next week is going to be hell. Those of you who are performers you know the stress. The struggle is so freakin real. Anywho, like I said Love Immortal will be making a comeback along with the next chapter of my other Junjou fanfic Truth Behind the Lies all of them will be making a comeback soon so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. So without further or do here is the next chapter of Beautiful In My Eyes (originally a one shot but meh). I hope you guys enjoy! Like I said stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

For the next couple of weeks Ciel had taken care of Sebastian, in more ways than one if you catch my drift. He didnt give his demon anything strenuous even when the stubborn crimson eyed man told him he was feeling fine now and was ready to perform his butlerly duties.

"Young Master, with all do respect, it is my job as a butler and as a servant of the Phantomhive household to take care of you not the other way around. I implore you to let me take reign of my responsibilities. I feel fine."

To demonstrate his new bill of health he jumped, literally jumped, from the bed and sprang into action. In seconds the bed had been made, not a wrinkle in sight, the chandelier was dusted, the bacteria not standing a chance, the carpet in the room had been vacuumed and shampooed, a lemony smell invading the living space, and the closet organized, though that didnt take long considering Sebastian always kept his closet organized.

The butler ended his little dance with a touch of grace, taking Ciel and dressing him and himself in under his record time which by the way is 2.2 minutes when Ciel was actually awake and not half asleep. Ciel looked down at himself, looking for a mistake of some sort even something small and trivial, but of course found none. The room was flawless and smelled lovely. His butler looked absolutely breath taking, though he always does so that didnt come to any surprise to the young Earl. Sebastian smiled and bowed,

"As you can see I am in pristine condition and more than capable of resuming my duties as your butler."

If Ciel was telling the truth he couldnt find any reason to keep his butler from resuming his duties, but there was something...Something wrong...He felt it, something was definitely wrong. It wasnt about Sebastians performance, no, it was more his demeanor. Somehow the demon seemed...slower maybe? No, that cant be. He did all of his duties, well most of his duties, in less than 5 minutes. If that wasnt fast and impressive, Ciel didnt know what was. No, it was more of, Sebastian seemed to be more...eager perhaps is a better word. Yes, he was too eager, in fact, to get back to work. It was almost as if he was trying to make the Young Earl stop worrying about him. If that was the case then the demon was feeling worse than he what he was letting on. He would have to use a different tactic.

"Young Master?"

"Hmm...indeed...thats what I'll do."

"Young Master are you well? Should I fetch a doctor?"

Sebastian took off his glove and put his hand on Ciel's forehead,

"Hmm, you dont have a fever. Tell me are you dizzy? Nauseated? Tired?"

"What are you babbling on about now Sebastian?"

Ciel snapped. Sebastian's insistent voice had interrupted him while he was in deep thought so of course he hadnt heard anything the butler had asked said prior to.

"I was asking if you were well. You were mumbling incoherently to yourself so I assumed there was something wrong."

Ciel tried, but failed, not to roll his eyes at his butler. Honestly, he was always quick to assume the worst.

"Im fine Sebastian just..thinking."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, judging whether to or not to believe his Young Master. He studied the boys face, seeing that he was in deep thought and considering he didnt have a fever he took Ciel's word for it. He cleared his throat,

"Well seeing as though you are well I will resume my duties yes?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, studying him closely then sighed,

"Sebastian lie down."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, lie down on your back, unbutton your shirt first of course, then lie down on the bed."

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a moment, puzzled at the boy's request. I mean ,yes, Ciel did occasionally take some initiative with these sorts of things but during a time like this? Just a few seconds ago he was claiming that the demon was unfit to perform his duties as a butler let alone a lover, but now? Now the younger boy was practically offering himself to the demon. Sebastian shuddered at a thought that intruded his mind. For a moment the butler thought that _he _was starting to rub off on Ciel. That little bombshell and his golden eyed waste of space. (XD IM SORRY CLAUDE I LOVE YOU BUT ITS FOR THE STORY). Just for a second Sebastian thought that Ciel was acting a tad like...god the name itself made him physically shudder but for a moment he thought Ciel was acting a tad like...Alois Trancy.

_Shudder_

God that boy was absolutely horrid. The way he clang to his butler, the way he "teased" Ciel, hell, the way he wore booty shorts regardless of the weather made the demon want to take the blond whore and smash his skull. Honestly, if Sebastian were any other demon he would have already finished off that boy and taken his soul. Kill two birds with one stone right?

"Well Sebastian? Im waiting..."

Ciel's voice interrupted Sebastian's train of thought and he remember what was asked of him. He smirked then slowly began with his gloves. He took a finger into his mouth and slowly slid it off his pale beautiful hand. He cast it to the ground, following it his other glove and it too joined the other onto the floor. Of course he would pick them up but for the moment Sebastian wanted to relish this moment, not really caring about where his clothes went at this point. The demon slid off his black jacket; it dropped the floor in a heap. A little voice in the back of his mind told him he was going to have to iron all of the fallen clothing later, but he pushed it away farther into the back of his mind. Slowly he popped the buttons on his white shirt, relishing in the sound of Ciel's breathing quickening. He could feel the sexual tension in the air.

Cool air greeted Sebastian's beautifully chiseled chest. The man smiled at the feeling then looked at Ciel for any sign of approval. The boy had a blush that could cover all of Europe, his eyes (not wearing eye patch) clouded over with lust and passion. Unconsciously Ciel's tongue came out to lick his lips. Sebsatian bet he was thinking about all the things they were about to do. The Young Earl snapped out of his trance like state and cleared his throat,

"A-Alright well you know go lie on the bed!"

The boy was flustered. He wanted what he planned to work but seeing Sebastian like this...GOD it was like seeing him for the first time.

Breath taking.

Completely breath taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Now for those who follow me Love Immortal will be making a comeback very soon. I know I've been away for a bit but in my defense I had writers block. Dont hate me! Jeez you have no idea what it took to get me to even consider writing something. I had to make up a new idea for every story Im writing and new ideas for for the new one Im about to start. GOD IM A MESS! I need to stick to one thing, but then I'd get bored and my readers would never see the end of this fanfic and trust me if there isnt anything I hate more is half assed writers. I mean,not to offend anyone, I just hate it when writers dont finish the damn story and leave me hanging. I love a good cliffhanger, dont get me wrong, but when a writer just up and leaves the story without trying to explain the huge holes in the plot it just makes me want to throw my laptop out the window. Im the Masamune (for those who know Sekkaichi Hatsukoi) of the real world but in girl form. Sorry for the rant but I just needed to get that off my chest. ITS SO AGGRAVATING. The struggle is so freakin real. Anywho, like I said Love Immortal will be making a comeback along with the next chapter of my other Junjou fanfic Truth Behind the Lies all of them will be making a comeback soon so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. I mean seriously you guys have been great. Okay so one more thing and I'll let you read on. Lately I've been getting alot of blow from certain people here about what I said about Alois Trancy last chapter. To those people, you know who you are, I hate Alois Trancy with a passion. He is the only character in Kuroshitsuji that I hate and wished never existed. Hes a dirty, disgusting, psycho, vomit inducing whore! I HATE him and I dont use the word "hate" lightly. When I say I hate someone I literally mean it. I dont toss the word around like a soccer ball. So if you got a problem with the way I describe him or may describe him in the future I suggest you do one of two things: 1. Stop reading my fanfics like a civilized person or 2. Go fuck yourself with Excalibur and if you dont know what Excalibur is then you should just go fuck yourself because thats ri-goddamn-diculous. Thank you :) So without further or do here is the next chapter of Beautiful In My Eyes ( like I said originally a one shot but meh). I hope you guys enjoy! Like I said stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Y-Young Master! What are you doing!?"

Ciel smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. See, for the past couple of weeks, Ciel had been studying up on demons. What set them off, what caused them pain, what caused them pleasure, etc. Just in case Sebastian took a turn for the worse, Ciel wanted to know everything he needed to know to help his demon. Anyway, as he was studying he found something that intrigued him. It was a book, an ancient one to point out, of illnesses demons had and could possibly possess. As he read through it, making notes as he went along, he stumbled upon ways to trigger certain diseases. Apparently, because of how demons are I guess you can say "made", most of the diseases didnt have visible symptoms therefore making them harder to find and harder to treat. Usually when a demon got sick, by the time the infection started to affect it to the point where it was obvious there was something wrong it was too far gone. None of the illnesses resulted in death seeing as though demons cant really die, I mean they can die then reincarnate or regenerate (whatever word you wanna use) back but its not really considered dying, but anyway none of the illnesses resulted in death. Instead it rendered the demon incapable of doing anything. So basically the demon was alive but wished that it wasnt. There were rumours of cures, but there wasnt any solid evidence. A doctor specialized in these rare occasions in China is rumoured to have found a temporary solution, the demon would have to drink a crap load, and when he says a crap load he means like literally 6 gallons (UK) of blood. How long the demon would have to do this, the doctor didnt mention. Ironically, however, that temporary solution only applied to certain ailments such as Aeterna Fames, Devil's Fire (ironic I know), and The Bloody Flux. Humans could of course catch these diseases but what they experienced and what demons experienced were entirely different. Anyway, what all those diseases had in common, besides the fact they could be temporarily solved with the consumption of blood, was that they had the same trigger.

"Young Master!"

Ciel looked down at his handiwork and smirked,

"Whats wrong Sebastian? Is there something bothering you? You seem tense."

The young earl purred, smug evident in his tone. He was straddling the older male, his face inches away. His wrist was positioned to hover right above Sebastian's cheek, drops of blood dropping onto the pale canvas. Sebastian's mouth went dry, the urge to fuck and drain the boy above him beginning to drain him of all self restraint. Ciel was playing a dangerous game, but I guess he already knew that. In his mind he saw the situation in two different lights. One,on the off chance Sebastian was as fine as he claims then he shouldnt have a problem being near his blood and he would come to the young Earl's aide. Ciel would be able shake off his suspicions and Sebastian would be able to resume his butler and lover duties, but like I said thats the off chance. On the other hand, if, like suspected, Sebastian wasnt fine then...well...lets just say the ball wouldnt be in Ciel's court. Ciel was playing a very dangerous game.

"Y-Young Master, I-I implore you t-to let me bandage your wound."

Unconsciously Sebastian licked his lips, already imaging the taste of Ciel's blood, imagining the feel of his skin as it went cold and his body limp. Oh god! How wonderful that would be! Hearing the boy cry out, or maybe seeing him try if he decided to rip out his tongue and suffocate the boy, in that case he would have to start with something different. His legs perhaps? Oh! What about rape? Now THAT was appealing. Seeing the boy squirm in pain, hearing his cries, pleading with him to stop. Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously, now aglow. Ciel's eyes widened as his butler began the first phases of his transformation. Knowing what was about come he quickly scooted off Sebastian, holding his wrist.

"I knew it! I knew there was something wrong Sebastian!"

Sebastian sat up slowly, his head slowly turning to face Ciel. The demonic aura that poured from him was suffocating.

"Is it so bad Ciel? Is it so bad that Im like this? Isnt that why you wanted me to undress? My, my what a masochist you are."

Ciel's face twisted in disgust, this was unlike Sebastian. Ciel turned to leave,

"You will stay here in the confines of this room until I can figure out whats wrong and how to help you. That is an order Sebastian."

Ciel began to leave when he heard it. It was soft, nearly inaudible, but it was there.

"Hah."

A laugh? Did Sebastian just laugh at an order Ciel just gave him?

"You actually believe you can stop me from leaving? What are you? Im a prince, a creature of the night, and you? You're a human, my prey. If anyone is the master here,"

Sebastian was near Ciel's ear within seconds, his voice a malicious whisper,

"Its me."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAH!YASSSS FINISHED OMIGOD! Do you know what it took to get these ideas on here? I mean really! Stupid ass writers block! This literally took me hours to do. No thanks to my low attention span. Anyway, you like? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Now for those who follow me Love Immortal will be making a comeback very soon. I know I've been away for a bit but in my defense I had writers block. Dont hate me! Jeez you have no idea what it took to get me to even consider writing something. I had to make up a new idea for every story Im writing and new ideas for for the new one Im about to start. GOD IM A MESS! I need to stick to one thing, but then I'd get bored and my readers would never see the end of this fanfic and trust me if there isnt anything I hate more is half assed writers. I mean,not to offend anyone, I just hate it when writers dont finish the damn story and leave me hanging. I love a good cliffhanger, dont get me wrong, but when a writer just up and leaves the story without trying to explain the huge holes in the plot it just makes me want to throw my laptop out the window. Im the Masamune (for those who know Sekkaichi Hatsukoi) of the real world but in girl form. Sorry for the rant but I just needed to get that off my chest. ITS SO AGGRAVATING. The struggle is so freakin real. Anywho, like I said Love Immortal will be making a comeback along with the next chapter of my other Junjou fanfic Truth Behind the Lies all of them will be making a comeback soon so stay tuned. I appreciate your patience and your loyalty. I mean seriously you guys have been great. Okay so one more thing and I'll let you read on. Lately I've been getting alot of blow from certain people here about what I said about Alois Trancy last chapter. To those people, you know who you are, I hate Alois Trancy with a passion. He is the only character in Kuroshitsuji that I hate and wished never existed. Hes a dirty, disgusting, psycho, vomit inducing whore! I HATE him and I dont use the word "hate" lightly. When I say I hate someone I literally mean it. I dont toss the word around like a soccer ball. So if you got a problem with the way I describe him or may describe him in the future I suggest you do one of two things: 1. Stop reading my fanfics like a civilized person or 2. Go fuck yourself with Excalibur and if you dont know what Excalibur is then you should just go fuck yourself because thats ri-goddamn-diculous. Thank you :) So without further or do here is the next chapter of Beautiful In My Eyes ( like I said originally a one shot but meh). I hope you guys enjoy! Like I said stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

"S-Sebastian..."

Ciel's breathing was ragged, his eyes were tightly shut. Sebastian only smirked and whispered into the young boy's ear,

"Remember Ciel, IM the Master here. I dont remember telling you you could speak."

He nipped at Ciel's ear and laughed, the boy's heart was racing,

"S-Sebastian...p-please...do..OHH GOD...!"

Vibrations made their way up Ciel's spine, making the boy cry out in ecstasy. They had been going at this for hours, the torture never ending. Sebastian was relentless! He had fucked, beaten, teased, tweaked, and mapped Ciel's body repeatedly. The demon would alternate between fucking and teasing the Young Earl and he found it amusing! Sebastian was enjoying every moment of this! He loved playing with his food,

"S-Sebastian..."

The demon looked at Ciel and smiled, every one of his razor sharp teeth showing, his eyes glowing maliciously. He bent down and kissed Ciel's cheek, shoving the vibrating toy into the boy's loose hole earning a scream of ecstasy from the Young Earl,

"S-SEBASTIAN IM GONNA C...AHHH!"

The bed sheets were pass repair of any kind. They were finished. Blood, semen, spit, bodily fluids in general, littered the expensive silk sheets. It was a shame really, they were quite beautiful. Sebastian laughed at the obviously spent twitching boy beneath him, oh humans what weak creatures they are. He wasnt even half way done with Ciel and already he was tired. Jeez!

"P-please! No more! I cant take it any longer Sebastian!"

"Haha, but then I'd have nothing to do. Plus,"

The demon grabbed Ciel by his throat, pulling the 13-year old closer to himself,

"We're not nearly finished yet."

Ciel tried weakly to get Sebastian's hand from around his neck,

"S-Sebastian! I-I or-order you t-to s-stop!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, their glow becoming more intense, the atmosphere in the room darkening. His grip on Ciel's neck tightened, leaving the boy pitifully trying to gasp for breath,

"And what are you? You're human! A weak, insignificant waste of flesh! I could crush you in an instant and not think twice!"

Ciel's mind was buzzing.

He was afraid.

He had always been wary of his butler, knowing that he could kill him without a second thought and he accepted the fact that Sebastian was significantly stronger than him, he used that to his advantage when he needed to, but up until now he had never been afraid of his butler. He had never feared the man before him until now.

Now?

He was terrified.

He wanted to run, he wanted to run as far away from Sebastian as possible, he wanted to scream, he wanted someone to hear him and come rescue him from this monster, but he couldnt. No one would come and if they did what could they do? Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, Tanaka, they couldnt help him. Even if they worked together they couldnt match Sebastian's speed, wit, or strength.

He was at a loss.

Ciel Phatomhive had finally found an opponent he couldnt beat.

So he did all he could do,

"Then do it."

Surrender.

Sebastian stared into the mismatched coloured eyes of Ciel,

"Do it. Kill me."

Sebastian was hesitating, Ciel found this interesting. His mind started clicking things together, slowly solving the puzzle before him. The young boy cocked his head, putting on his best smirk,

"You cant can you? You cant kill me. You cant kill me because the Sebastian that I know, the real Sebastian, hes in there. Hes trying to fight against and at the sight of it, it looks like hes winning. You're weak. You cant kill me."

Sebastian growled and threw Ciel against the headboard, or what was left of the headboard. He stared down at the boy and smirked,

"Silly boy,"

He trailed his claw down Ciel's stomach,

"Still so young,"

He lowered his lips to the Young Earll's naval,

"So fragile."

His tongue circled Ciel's belly button, earning a moan from the Phatomhive child,

"So delectable,"

Before Ciel could blink, he hands were tied up with what was left of the sheets and he was on his stomach, Sebastian's hand on his lower back,

"So weak."

Without warning Sebastian pushed into Ciel,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Yesss... scream child scream. Let me hear you."

Relentlessly, Sebastian pounded into Ciel, not caring that blood was beginning to drip down the Young Earl's leg,

"Your body is shamelessly swallowing me whole. My, what a whore you are."

"Hnn...S-Sebastian..."

Shamelessly, Sebastian drilled into Ciel, the only sound in the beaten up room was grunting and the slapping of skin,

"S-Sebas...tian Im...coming...!"

"No."

Sebastian snaked his hand around to Ciel's hard, leaking member, his thumb and forefinger squeezing the base to prevent the boy from releasing. Ciel moaned,

"P-Please...l-let me...c-come..."

"No."

Sebastian's thrusts became harder and harder with every passing minute,

"I want to see you. Lets flip you around."

Without resistance Sebastian flipped Ciel around and continued his merciless pace in the young boy. The pain was becoming unbearable, he needed to come!

"How obedient."

"P-Please Sebastian!"

"Please what?"

Ciel could barely form coherent sentences, Sebastian kept hitting that spot that made him see stars,

"Nnnn...hmm...unnnn..."

"Use your words child."

"P-Ple...ease...l-let m-me...come..!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled, his thrusts becoming erratic as he began to approach his peak,

"No. Wait a little longer."

_Thrust._

"S-Sebastian..."

_Thrust. Thrust._

"Un...Hnnn...mmmm..."

_Thrust. Thrust Thrust._

"Ciel..."

Sebastian removes his hand, bringing Ciel closer to him as he came inside the boy, decorating his walls in white. Ciel screamed out Sebastian's name as his release racked his body,

"SEBASTIAN!"

Tremors shot up Ciel's spine as he came down from his high. His breathing came in puffs and gasps, he noticed that his butler had gone silent and limp,

"S-Sebastian?"

He cradled Sebastian's head in his hands, his breath caught in his throat. Sebastian looked terrible, his eyes had lost their glow,now dull and lifeless,

"Sebastian!?"

"Y-Young Master, I...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sebastian's body arched off the bed at an impossible angle, the cracking of bone echoing throughout the room. Ciel wrapped the sheets around his body and tried to move away from his lover to see what was happening. The pain was beginning to settle him, making it impossible for him to move,

"It burns!"

Sebastian hissed, he felt a burning sensation go through his chest and lower abdomen. It was like fire and acid. Swiftly he brought a clawed hand up to his chest, ripping through the flesh as if trying to find the source of the fire within himself,

"I have to get it out!"

He hissed, blood decorating the room.

"Sebastian stop!"

Ciel didnt want Sebastian to hurt himself more than he already had,

"I have to get it out! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sebastian screamed, the pain becoming unbearable. His world was becoming dimmer and dimmer, his screams fading in and out,

"Sebastian!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAH!YASSSS FINISHED OMIGOD! Do you know what it took to get these ideas on here? I mean really! Stupid ass writers block! This literally took me hours to do. No thanks to my low attention span. Anyway, you like? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Im off a day, but I fell asleep before I could update. This was suppose to be up yesterday, but I waited until the last minute, became tired, and eventually fell asleep. I know I should've done it earlier and for my laziness I apologize. It seems like Im apologize way more often than usual. Anyway, i hope everyone is enjoying fall as much a I am. No? Well then, you're a bag of loveliness arent you? I for one adore fall because we're one step closer to winter, my favourite season. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 5 of "Beautiful in my Eyes" By the way, anything that is italicized represent the thoughts of Sebastian or if Im writing about Ciel then they represent the thoughts of Ciel.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Where am I?_

"Sebastian..."

_Who am I?_

"Sebastian..."

_Who's voice is that?_

"Sebastian..."

_It seems so familiar and yet...I cannot remember. I cannot place a face. Please, someone, anyone, please tell give me a clue,_

"Sebastian..."

_Who's Sebastian? Am I Sebastian? Is that my name? I dont understand!_

"Sebastian...please...please dont leave me...dont leave me...I need you..."

_This person, whoever he is, it sounds like a young boy, sounds so sad. I wonder why, and what do I have do with it? Why does he need me? _

"You cant leave me too...you cant leave me like they did...please!"

_Like "they" did? Who's they?_

"Wake up! Wake up!"

_The darkness around me, it's suffocating. I cant wake up! Im trying, but I_ _cant!_

"Sebastian, I order you to wake up! Thats an order!"

_Order...Ciel?_

_"_Sebastian!"

_Ciel...Ciel..that's his voice...Ciel. I remember, I remember everything. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, it's the name I was given by Ciel Phantomhive, the boy I am currently contracted and in love with. I serve him in every way and I wouldnt have it any other way. Young Master... _

"Ciel..."

Sebastian's eyelids fluttered open and instantly he regretted waking up. He felt like he was being burned from the outside in, like every hair on his body had been lit. He grit his teeth and tried to focus his blurred vision,

"Sebastian!"

Ciel threw his arms around his butler, completely forgetting the demon was in pain. All he wanted was to be in his lover's arms. Unshed tears ran down the young boy's cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck,

"I-I thought...I thought you were..."

He couldnt say it. He didnt want to, he hoped that Sebastian would just know. His butler's agonised groan brought him out of his over emotional state and he immediately release him from his grip,

"Sebastian Im so sorry!"

The demon exhaled slowly, gathering his words,

"Ciel,"

He flinched inwardly at the weakness of his voice. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice barely stronger than what it was before,

"Ciel, what happened?"

The young boy averted his gaze from his butler, shuddering as he remembered. He remembered every touch Seba...no _not _Sebastian; his lover would never have done that to him. _He_ wouldnt have beaten him, _he_ wouldnt have raped him_, _hell _Sebastian_ would never lay a_ hand _on him if it wasnt welcome, but now...Whoever or whatever that thing was did. That...that _thing _had laid it's hands on him, had _used _him like a fucking toy. Rage bubbled inside of the young Earl, not towards Sebastian, towards what Sebastian was. He'd always known that under that cool, calm, loving exterior, there lay something darker, something sadistic(hah thats the understatement of the bloody year), a predator. He'd always known, but now he knows he'd been mistaken. He'd underestimated the darkness inside his butler and it made him sick.

Sebastian could see the pain in his lover's face, the rage in his eyes and the thought that he'd been the cause made his chest ache. Slowly, he reached out, ignoring the way his body protested to movement, and tried to stroke his love's cheek,

"Ciel-"

_SMACK!_

_"_DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, pain shot through his arm and to the rest of his weakened body. It was enough to knock the breath out of him, but once again he ignored it. That reaction...

Ciel looked at his lover, the rage in his eyes had died regret settling in its place,

"Oh God, Sebastian Im so sorry."

He hadnt meant to do that. It was an accident. Well, sort of an accident. He loved Sebastian, it was devastatingly obvious, but his touch...he lashed out. He didnt know what to do. He didnt want to tell Sebastian what had happened, the demon would only blame himself. He'd blame himself, then he'd start to pull away from Ciel until finally he'd leave. He wouldnt physically leave, he was still under contract, but emotionally he'd leave. He wouldnt want to touch Ciel anymore, he wouldnt sleep(or lay considering that the demon rarely ever sleeps)with Ciel anymore, he wouldnt want to be with the him anymore,

"Sebastian I-"

"Dont."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, blue meeting crimson. He searched the older man's eyes, his eyes widening,

"Sebas-"

"Dont Young Master. I understand."

Sebastian's voice was barely above a whisper, indicating that he knew. He knew what he'd done..

Silence consumed the room, it was uncomfortable and tense. Both wanted to say something, but neither knew what to, what to say. What could be said? What could be done? What had happened had indeed happened, they couldnt take it back.

Where do they go from here?

What do they do?

The only sound in the room was Sebastian's irregular breathing, the only indication that he was in any pain. Other than that, and the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow okay this chapter was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I didnt know whether I wanted to kill Sebastian or put him in a coma, I didnt know what to do. Eventually I decided that I would spare him, though I cant guarantee for how long. Okay tell me what you think. You like? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! **I'm** sorry for the very long hiatus. My grandfather died and well I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, Im back and Im here to stay so let's begin! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next few weeks that went by were tentative, the atmosphere alone was enough to make Tanaka uncomfortable. Day in and day out Sebastian's condition worsened until, by the end of the week, he was completely immobile. The only type of motion he could make was moving his mouth to speak, but as the weeks passed that too became obsolete. It's not like he had much to say anyway. He spoke very little, even when the pain wasn't too much to bear. What was he supposed to say? Words couldn't begin to define how sorry he was for what he did to his Young Master!

So as time went on, Sebastian spoke less until the time came when he didn't speak at all. Now, all he did was lie in his bed, sweat dripping down his body, soaking the sheets; if it wasn't sweat then it was blood pouring from some unknown orifice. Sebastian was dying.

Sebastian was dying.

That's all there was to it. He was dying and Ciel was nowhere to be found. Who could blame him? After everything that transpired...No one could blame him if didn't want to be near Sebastian, but that was the problem. The young boy did want to be near his demon. He wanted to hold his hand, whisper to him that he'd better not leave him, that he loved him too much to let him go; he wanted all these things and yet...He didn't know how. He didn't know how he to be in the same room as that monster. What that thing did to him...

It was...disgusting, to say the least. It putrid, unholy, a sin in its rawest and purest form. That thing had taken something from Ciel that the young Earl couldn't place. Whatever he'd taken, it made him feel small, powerless. It made him feel like he'd lost all control and he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like he'd lost. He'd lost too many times in his life and every time he lost he'd lose something precious to him. His home, his parents, he'd lost them all and he refuses to lose Sebastian as well.

With a new sense of confidence and courage, the young boy stood from his desk and began the short stroll to Sebastian's room. He knocked twice before entering on his own accord,

"Sebastian we have-"

The sight he was greeted with was not pretty. His butler lied there thrashing and mumbling in his sleep,

"Please stop! Make it stop!"

Blood and tears soaked the mattress, leaking onto the floor as the wild gestures grew stronger,

"Sebastian!"

Ciel ran to his butler's side, his mind racing as he thought of ways to help his ailing lover. He tried to grab the demon's arms in an attempt to pin him or at least wake him up, but to no avail. A long black claw ripped through Ciel's jacket, thankfully missing his arm by a little more than half an inch,

"Sebastian wake up!"

Ciel wouldn't give up, he couldn't. This was Sebastian. He was more than his butler, he was his best friend, maybe his only friend. He was his lover, and he'd be damned if he lost him. Losing him would mean losing another part of himself, a part he's sure he'd never get back. He needed Sebastian.

Just as Ciel was about to try and grab hold of his lover again, Mey-Rin and Balderoy burst into the room,

"Oi! What the hell is going on in here?! What's wrong with Sebastian?!"

The two other servants of the household stared at Ciel. After hearing all the commotion, they rushed to Sebastian's room. They knew he was sick, but they didn't know it had gotten worse,

"Y-Young Master what's wrong with Sebastian-sama?!"

The four-eyed maid looked ready to have a breakdown herself,

"Quickly," Ciel shouted, "Grab his arms and legs."

The servants stared at Ciel as if they were unsure of what his instructions were,

"NOW!"

"Roger!"

They sprang into action, immediately going for Sebastian's long limbs. After about 15 minutes, they finally managed to pin him down. Ciel climbed on top of the still mumbling demon and took his face into his hands,

"Sebastian," his voice shook ever so slightly, "please wake up. That's an order! Wake up!"

The mumbling got quieter and quieter until it ceased altogether. The only sounds in the room at that moment were Sebastian's ragged breaths and the puffs of exertion that escaped Balderoy and Mey-Rin. Even in poor health, Sebastian was still very strong, stronger than the average human at best,

"Sebastian?"

Ciel's voice was hesitant and small, but at the moment he couldnt care less,

"Sebastian answer me!"

"He cant."

All the occupants of the room turned their heads to see Tanaka standing there in his full size. Ciel was the first to speak,

"What do you mean Tanaka?"

Tanaka sighed and stepped into the room,

"Young Master, Sebastian's vessel has undergone an immense amount of stress and pain. He's gone into a sort of state of comatose. He cant see you, but he can hear and feel you. It's not very common with people like him; it almost never happens. It probably has something to do with his illness. My suggestion is-"

POOF!

In a flash, the elderly man that once stood there was replaced with a smaller chibi version. Ciel groaned inwardly; why did he have to change back as soon as he was about to give him vital information.

Mey- Rin and Balderoy glanced at each other then back at Ciel who was staring at the paler than normal face of his lover,

"Y-Young Master are-"

"Leave us."

"Oi-"

"You are dismissed!"

Ciel's eyes glowed menacingly. The two servants bowed respectfully and took their leave, closing the door behind them. Ciel waited 1 minute, 5 minutes, 10 minutes until he buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, tears streaming down his face,

"Sebastian..."

"Sebastian..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It took a while, but I finished. You like? Nice comeback right? Tell me your thoughts, or not. Its your choice. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! **I'm** sorry for the very long hiatus. My grandfather died and well I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, Im back and Im here to stay so let's begin! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Day and night Ciel stayed by Sebastian's side. At daybreak, Tanaka would wake up the Young Master, dress him, feed him, bring him his work, and at nightfall he'd undress him and basically do everything Sebastian would've done. The other servants of Phantomhive Manor knew to keep their distance. They didnt know all the details, but they knew enough. Sebastian was sick

Sebastian was sick.

Sebastian was sick...

Sebastian could die.

No, no Sebastian would NOT die. Ciel wouldnt allow it. Their time together wasnt over, he wasnt ready for it to be over. The contract hadnt been fufilled, he hadnt gotten his revenge so Sebastian...wasnt...allowed...to die dammit!

"Sebastian I know you can hear me so listen closely. You need to wake up, that's an order! This house, it cant..._I_ cant function without you. Wake up!"

...

...

...

Nothing...

That's how the day went. The Young Earl sat next to his raven-haired lover, caressed his hand, and pleaded. He pleaded until his throw was raw, until tears no longer could stream down his face; he even considered praying, but what good would that do? Sebastian was a demon. It'd be different if he was human or an angel, but he not.

He's a demon.

"Sebastian dont leave me. Please dont leave me..."

**Sebastian POV**

His Young Master...

He sounded so broken, so defeated. It tore his heart to know that he was the cause of Ciel's strife. If only he knew what was happening! Then again what could he possibly do if he did? He was incapacitated, an invalid. Even if he was conscious, he still wouldnt be able to tell Ciel what was going on let alone try and help him fix it.

Young Master...

Sweet, sweet Ciel...

"Sebastian dont leave me. Please dont leave..."

Yes My Lord...

**Back to the Original POV**

"Y-Young Master y-you h-have some v-visitors."

Mey- Rin stammered pathetically.

"Tell them to leave. I dont wish to be bothered for the rest of the night."

"But-"

"Oh how rude Ciel!"

God no...

Tonight of all nights! God must really hate him...

"Trancy, what the hell do you want?"

The blond, blue-eyed aristocrat (Im being nice) pouted, crossing his arms. His golden eyed butler (XD) stood behind him with his usual stoic expression,

"Well, that's no way to treat guests now is it? Werent you taught manners? Naughty Ciel!"

"Trancy I swear to God-"

"Yes, yes, yes on with it then. We heard from a little birdy that the "great" Sebastian Michaelis, infamous butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, was sick and we thought we'd come see it for ourselves."

Alois cocked his head to the side to get a better view of the sick demon and smirked,

"So its true. Wow, the "mighty" Michaelis hindered by a simple head cold. How pathetic! Wouldnt you say so Claude?"

The spider demon retained his expression, but you could clearly see the mirth and amusement in his golden eyes. The Young Earl growled, clenching his fists,

"If you've come to mock, you can escort yourselves out."

"Actually Young Master, we've come to help."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is short, I know. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in helping me write this. Anyone? No? Yes? Maybe?<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! See, I said I'd update on Saturday and I did...maybe just a smidge late but hey don't judge me! XD So, the next chapter will be up soon, probably tomorrow, no later than Tuesday. Enjoy XD **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

"Actually Young Master, we've come to help."

The young Earl turned to look at the golden-eyed demon behind him,

"Help? What help could you possibly offer?"

Claude adjusted his glasses then diverted his attention back to Ciel,

"As you know I'm a demon of….**_considerable_**…talents-"

"Oh, stop being modest Claude,"

Alois clapped his hands happily and looked at his butler,

"Considerable is an understatement! You're more than-"

"For the love of God Trancy please be quiet!"

Ciel's voice dripped with venom. The aristocrat looked away from the pouting blonde, towards Claude,

"Continue…"

"Ahem, as I was saying, I am a demon of considerable talents. To make a long story short, I can heal your butler's ailment."

Ciel was sceptical, it all seemed to be a bit vague for his liking,

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?"

"Unlike **_your_** kind, there aren't many things that make…**_our_**….kind ill. So, when it happens there are only a few possibilities of what it could be. All I'd have to do is perform an array of tests on Mr Michaelis, deduce what ails him, and make an elixir. Unfortunately, because illnesses occur so rarely, when it happens the affects can be ghastly as you can see with your butler so I have to work swiftly and diligently. The slightest error can be deadly. May I examine him?"

Ciel glanced back to Sebastian, his face was paler than usual and outlined with a sheen of sweat. He sighed and moved aside so Claude could examine him,

"Be careful."

"Of course Young Master."

The spider demon walked over to the bed, his eyes trained on Sebastian,

"I'll have to ask you both to exit the room seeing as though I'm going to have to remove his clothing."

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with Sebastian, then you're sadly mistaken."

Ciel frowned, folding his arms across his chest. Alois mirrored the dark haired boy,

"Same, I refuse to leave you in alone with another naked man."

Ciel grimaced at Alois's obvious implications. The mental picture of Claude and Alois, he really didn't need to know what they did in their free time. Then again, it's not that much different from what he and Sebastian did. No! It was very much different and he hadn't needed to know about it.

Claude cleared his throat,

"Very well then."

Carefully, the demon began pulling off Sebastian's soiled clothing and began his examination. He meticulously looked over every part of Sebastian's body, sometimes picking up a limb or finger which made Ciel tense. Occasionally, more times than Ciel was comfortable with, the spider demon would make a noise that sounded vaguely like a snicker or his lip would curl in what could have been a smirk. The thought that his butler suffering was amusing to Claude made Ciel want to shoot the demon where he stood, but of course he couldn't.

At least not without Sebastian with him.

Alois huffed and switched from one leg to the other,

"Are you done yet Claude? This is boring."

Ciel smirked,

"Well, if you're that bored why don't you try and find some decent clothes to put on."

Alois opened his mouth to convey a rebuttal, but quickly closed it and smiled,

"Actually, I think I'll take a walk. I've always wanted to see the rest of the esteemed Phantomhive Manor."

Ciel sighed and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. The brat was giving him a headache,

"Do as you wish. I don't care."

The blonde smiled at his fellow aristocrat and clapped his hands,

"Wonderful!"

With a twirl, the blonde went off to do who knows what, but was finally out of Ciel's hair. The Young Earl sighed and directed his attention back towards his butler. He looked so frail, so pathetic; it made his heart clench, not only at the fear of losing him, but also at the fear of resenting him. Assuming Claude **_could _**cure Sebastian, where would they go from there? They couldn't just pretend this all didn't happen. Where would that leave them? Would Sebastian keep his distance? Would the Young Earl ever look at him the same away again?

Could he?

After he'd done those.…unspeakable things…could he truly ever look at Sebastian the same way ever again?

He knows it wasn't Sebastian's fault, but…..

The monster inside of his butler, the demon just below the surface, was terrifying to say the least. It made Ciel's stomach clench in fear just at the thought. That thing was inside of Sebastian, and yes, Sebastian would never intentionally hurt his Young Master, but after having a sample, a mere glance of Sebastian's wild side Ciel wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure about where this left them.

He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly owe this chapter BlueRaven666. SheHe helped me really create a foundation for the rest of this fanfiction and so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her/him in a way of saying thank you. Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! I know this chapter is a bit late, I'm sorry. The next update will probably be sometime Thursday maybe Friday if I can, but yea! I hope you guys enjoy this! If not then I'm sorry, but if you do than that's great.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

"I must say Michaelis I'm surprised. I use to think you an actual threat,"

Claude sneered, looking over the pale man meticulously,

"I guess I was wrong."

Ciel and Alois, after a very heated argument, something to do with Alois pranking Mey-Rin but in all honesty Claude really didn't give a damn, had fallen asleep. He'd of course dressed them properly without disturbing their slumber and carried them to their designated lodgings seeing as though the other servants of the Phantomhive household were utterly useless. He administered the utmost care for the slumbering young aristocrats, his Highness more so of course,

"Look at you; you aren't fit to lick the sole of **_my _**shoes let alone those of your Master's. What a disgrace."

Claude had long since redressed Sebastian and was currently taking speaking his findings into the quiet dark room,

"Dried blood at the corner of the mouth, lacerations on the chest and throat most likely self-inflicted, seems to be in a catatonic state,"

He walked over to the bed and opened Sebastian's eye lids,

"Pupils dilated, he's in the first or second stage of transformation. Estimated time, 5 days; I don't have an abundance of time."

Claude sighed, removed and cleaned his glasses, set them on the bedside table, and sat at the foot of the bed,

"I thought you had more time. This shouldn't be happening, at least not like this. You should've told me when the symptoms started you imbecile."

Claude's voice was soft, yet tinged with bitterness. Contrary to popular belief he and Sebastian didn't hate each other, well, at least not anymore. When they first met, about a millennia or two ago, they hated each other to the core. It was only recently that they set aside their difference and became close companions, brothers in arms if you will. They only put on their charade for their masters, hell knows what they'd do if they found out. Alois would probably throw a tantrum, or at the very least be very upset, and Ciel, well, he didn't even want to know what Ciel would do,

"Honestly, you should have told me…."

Claude sat there, staring at the smaller demon and sighed, clearing his throat. He smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in his uniform and took off one of his gloves, revealing his almost translucent skin. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. The usual golden glow was replaced by a luminous magenta, his pupils reduced to slits, his canines elongated,

"Vitalis protubus sanctus. Maribus didus lovatum. Vitalis protubus sanctus. Maribus didus lovatum!"

Shadows danced against the walls, their screams echoing throughout the room. Black mist clouded the room like smog,

"Hmm, it's been a while old friend."

The sound of ancient bones popping assaulted Claude's ears like gunshots,

"Don't tell me cat's got your tongue."

Had Claude been any other demon that deep radiating voice would've made him shudder, but upon hearing it he was filled with immense anger. He straightened his posture and stared into the mist, his eyes glowing dangerously,

"Your Highness."

"Mmmm, you know how I get when you call me that. Say it again."

"I didn't free you so we could indulge in your twisted games."

"Ah pity, I was looking forward to having a spot of fun. Oh well, you always were a spoil sport weren't you Claude?"

"If I recall correctly, I was always sensible and logistic."

"Boring all the same."

Claude let out a frustrated sigh,

"Uncloak yourself and face me"

The spider demon smirked,

"Unless you haven't the gall."

A growl emitted from the fog, rumbling the mansion,

"How dare you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, temper, temper, we wouldn't want a repeat of our last meeting."

Claude smirked at the distant memory as if it had happened yesterday. The feel of his skin beneath his claws as he tore out his throat, the melodious sound of his screams, and the look in his eyes as they slowly faded to black, ah memories.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Ah, the suspense is killing me! If you don't like it, well I'm sorry I tried. If you do like it, that's great and stay tuned! Who do you think the person is? What do you think is going to happen? Where is my candy?!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! I hope everyone's having a wonderful summer! I know I am :) Anyway I'm back...again...Okay I know what you're going to say and to be perfectly clear I am back for good. I just got a new laptop so I'll be able to write more; isnt that great! Im also looking for a beta sooooooo yeah if you want to be my beta tell me and yeah. I also have some good and bad news. Good News: As some of you know Im OBSESSED with Junjou Romantica. Long story short, for those who dont know, the third season of Junjou Romantica will be coming out sometime in July! Bad News: I dont know if I can continue this story. I've read and re-read it and I just cant think of how to continue it. I dont know. **


End file.
